


Fergus

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Claire wants a little brother, who are Dean and Seamus to deny her?Companion piece to 'Claire'.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fergus

It had been two years since Seamus and Dean had adopted Claire. The three of them were happier than ever, the perfect little family. Claire fit into their lives perfectly, with her Seamus felt completely full. Lately, Claire had been going on about wanting a sibling.

It made sense, her friends and cousins had siblings. Why wouldn't she? She had stipulations though, it had to be a boy. She wanted to be the only girl in the family, she wanted to keep her status. Claire was a handful so Seamus wasn't sure if adding another kid was a good idea.

Then Seamus thought about how lonely he had been as an only child, wishing he had someone to play with growing up. He didn't want that for Claire. It's not like he hadn't wanted another kid. He and Dean had said they had wanted two or three kids, but then they got Claire. She had been more than enough for them at the time. Claire would be heading off to Hogwarts in a few years, something he dreaded. So having another kid would help with that.

They were at the same place they had gotten Claire. Claire had been so excited she had gotten up at 6 am because she couldn't wait. Their appointment hadn't been until 10.

"Remember what we talked about Claire, no running." Dean had told her.

Claire had nodded, but then a few minutes later all had been forgotten and she ran across the room. She knelt down beside a young boy who couldn't be more than three years old, he looked to be deeply concentrating on drawing on his paper. Reminded him of Dean when he drew.

"He looks so much like you." Dean pointed out. Seamus looked at the boy, Dean was right. He had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, his same complexion. They both walked down towards the boy to join Claire.

The boy was a stark difference compared to Claire not only in looks, but demeanor. He was very quiet, didn't say a word, very reserved. The opposite of their Claire who was a bundle of energy. Claire seemed completely taken with the boy, it was a sight to see.

The adoption agent soon approached them and informed them the boy's name is Fergus. He has a speech delay and hasn't talked as of yet. She said not to worry, that was likely to change. If he never spoke that wasn't a big deal to them, the boy seemed a perfect fit for their family. So, Fergus became the newest member of their family.

\----------------------------

It had been a few months since Fergus had joined the family. Life was pretty good at the Finnigan-Thomas household, Fergus was adapting well. He was a bit shy with them at first, but he seemed to be warming up to them. He was very well behaved so that was a big relief, made Seamus' life easier.

"We have to take him back, Papa!" Claire had said to Seamus one day.

"Who?" Seamus asked.

"Fergus! He's getting into all of my things!" Claire exclaimed.

"He's still little. He doesn't know any better yet." Seamus explained.

"He needs to go back." Claire repeated.

"Claire Finnigan-Thomas! That is not a nice thing to say at all." Seamus reprimanded. "How would you feel if someone said you needed to be taken back?"

"Sad." Claire said.

"Exactly." Seamus said, "He's your brother, he's not going anywhere. Besides, you can share some of your things with him."

"But that's not fair!" Claire protested. They really start young with the 'fair' argument don't they?

"Claire-bear, you love your brother don't you?" Seamus asked.

"I guess." Claire said with a shrug.

"We share with people we love. When he gets older he'll even share some of his things with you. You're a big sister now, you need to set a good example." Seamus said. "Do you think you can do that?"

"I can try." Claire said. 

"Glad to hear that." Seamus said with a smile. Yes, things were going just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I just love this little family so much. Also been playing with a Deamus one shot set after the battle od Hogwarts. So be on the lookout for that!


End file.
